SOS bishonen 04
by Nahel
Summary: Valentin croyait pouvoir passer un week end tranquille, mais certaines complications vont le conduire a travailler même le WEMême si bien evidemment il aurait preféré sans passer!
1. Chapter 1

Titre : SOS Bishonen en détresse 04!

Auteur : Mano

Genre : Pour faire simple et en résumé, c'est du délire….

Disclamers : Tous les persos que je cite et utilise qui viennent de séries animées, romans, BD, manga, TV, ne m'appartiennent pas mais seront rendu après utilisation jusqu'à l'os à leur véritable propriétaire

Ceux qui sont sorties de mon cerveau pour prendre vie en traitement de texte, m'appartienne et donc je suis libre de leur faire subir toutes les tortures et aventures désastreuse que je peux imaginer….

Précisions : Pour cet épisode, j'ai choisit de détourner les héros d'un manga de Clamp, « XXXholic », avec une allusion nécessaire à « Tsubasa Réservoir chronicle ». 

Précisions 2 : Je conseille vivement la lecture des autres chapitres pour mieux appréhender l'univers de Valentin( un petit coup de pub par la même occasion)

Résumé succinct: Valentin travaille pour une agence matrimoniale un peu particulière. Les clients sont des héros provenant du monde de l'imaginaire et les requêtes des dits clients sont assez variées. Lors de sa première mission, il a été contaminé par la malédiction des Soma (Fruit basket), c'est pourquoi étant du signe de la vierge, il prend l'apparence d'une magnifique jeune femme quand une femme l'enlace... Enfin ça c'était avant ce matin...

bonne lecture!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 01: Allo! Houston, on a un problème...

C'était le week-end et Valentin comptait bien savourer ce moment de liberté pour ne rien faire.

La semaine n'avait pas été surchargée au boulot et c'était presque cela qui avait été le plus épuisant.

Il avait eut un peu de mal à trouver le juste milieu entre ses collègues.

Rebecca et Chloé lui donnaient l'impression de le considérer comme une simple marionnette qui leur appartenaient.

Non seulement il devait arbitrer leurs paris, mais il devait aussi suivre leur entraînement ce qui en soit ne lui posait pas de problème, s'il n'avait pas eut à supporter les remarques sarcastiques de l'une envers l'autre et inversement.

Il passait donc son temps en dehors des missions à confectionner des programmes de gestion informatique pour Chloé d'un côté et de l'autre à apprendre et maîtriser toute sorte de techniques de jeux vidéo avec BK!

Alors il était bien content de pouvoir faire un break de deux jours loin de ces deux folles furieuses!

Au réez-de-chaussée, il pouvait entendre sa mère qui s'activait.

Il la maudit mentalement en l'entendant passer l'aspirateur.

Vu le bruit que cela faisait, il devrait bientôt émerger de son cocon de chaleur.

Paresseusement, il s'étira et ouvrit un oeil pour voir l'heure qu'indiquait son réveil.

Il était tout de même déjà plus de dix heures!

Il devait reconnaître que sa mère avait fait un effort pour le laisser dormir.

Son petit frère avait dû sortir jouer au foot avec les autres gamins du coin.

Il se redressa doucement dans son lit, se passant une main dans ses longs cheveux brun...

Là, son cerveau marqua une pause.

Longs cheveux?

Il ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés, alors que sa couette glissait de son torse pour dévoiler une poitrine tout ce qu'il y avait de généreusement féminin!

Le hurlement que poussa le jeune homme résonna dans toute la maison et fut même entendu dans la rue où jouait son frère..

Il se leva précipitamment et sans prendre le temps de se vêtir, traversa le couloir pour entrer dans la salle de bain afin d' examiner son reflet!

Il n'eut que la confirmation de ses craintes.

Il connaissait parfaitement l'image de jeune fille que lui renvoyait le miroir!

C'était la conséquence pour avoir accepté de travailler à l'agence!

Mais il ne se transformait que si un membre du sexe opposé l'enlaçait!

Alors pourquoi avait-il son apparence féminine ?

Ce fût en ce moment de profonde réflexion, que sa mère entra dans la salle de bain légèrement affolée.

«Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? » Questionna-t-elle après l'avoir observé de la tête au pied sans rien noter d'alarmant.

Elle était au courant pour sa capacité de transformation.

Elle avait même donnée son autorisation et applaudit des deux mains en voyant combien son fils était mignonne!

Alors elle ne comprenait pas ce qui bouleversait autant Valentin.

« Mais enfin tu ne vois pas que j'ai mon apparence féminine? » Cria-t-il en indiquant son reflet dans la glace.

«Bien sûr que si, je ne suis pas aveugle! »Répondit sa mère d'une voix ferme et calme pour l'apaiser.

«Ce n'est pas normal! Je ne me transforme que si je suis enlacé par... »

«Je sais aussi. » Le coupa la femme qui commençait à se demander où voulait en venir son fils.

«A moins que tu n'ai voulu me jouer un vilain tour? » Gronda Valentin en la fixant ce qui fit soupirer la femme avec lassitude.

« Valentin! Ce ne sont pas des façons de parler de sa mère! »

«J'ai un doute quand la dite mère, échange son fils pour un week-end dans les feux de l'amour! » S'emporta Valentin .

« Tu m'en veux encore pour cela? » Questionna sa mère les yeux larmoyants.

Valentin roula des yeux et inclina la tête en arrière.

«Bien sûr que non » Soupira le brun. « Mais tu me jures que tu n'as rien à voir là dedans? »

« Je n'ai rien fait! » Promit sa mère en levant la main droite.

«Je dois prévenir les filles! Elles auront peut être une idée! » S'exclama Valentin en se dirigeant vers l'escalier avant que sa mère ne le rattrape par l'épaule.

« Va d'abord t'habiller! » Lui conseilla-t-elle.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer en souriant bêtement avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Quand il descendit quelques instants plus tard, il portait un jean moulant rapiécé à la cuisse droite et sur la fesse gauche et un T-shirt blanc avec inscrit dessus au jaune fluo: « je m'en foot !».

Il était inutile de préciser que c'était sa mère qui avait choisit ces vêtements!

Depuis qu'il avait commencer à pouvoir changer de sexe, sa mère lui avait confectionné une véritable garde robe!

En le voyant entrer, elle eut un sourire satisfait, alors que Valentin se précipitait sur le téléphone qu'il reposa bien vite.

« Quoi? » Demanda sa mère devant sa mine décomposée.

« J'ai que le numéros du bureau. » Marmonna Valentin en se laissant tomber sur une chaises.

« Et alors? »

« C'est le week-end, il n'y a personne! » Déclara-t-il en laissant sa tête rencontrer le bois de la table de la cuisine, visiblement démoralisé.

Il y eut un temps de silence, pendant lequel sa mère lui tendit une tasse de thé et un croissant.

Elle l'incita d'un geste de la tête à manger avant de reprendre la parole.

«Tu as bien dit qu'il y avait un magasin... » Commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par Valentin qui manquait de s'étouffer avec son thé.

Il n'avait pas pensé à la boutique que tenait Chloé!

Forcement ce genre d'endroit devait être ouvert le samedi!

Au moins le samedi matin!

Il releva la tête vers la pendule de la cuisine qui indiquait dix heures vingt passée!

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre!

En semaine il mettait un quart d'heure pour se rendre au bureau.

La ligne faisait un détour mais c'était moins fatiguant que de se lever plus tôt pour s'y rendre à pied.

Mais là, en week-end, les bus marchaient en service réduit!

Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre le prochain!

Il irait bien plus vite en courant !

Même s'il devait cracher tripes et boyaux!

Sa décision prise, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour y attraper sa veste.

Sa mère le suivit et l'arrêta avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

« Tu me préviens dès que tu sais de quoi il retourne? » Demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon d'angoisse dans la voix.

Il sourit et hocha la tête affirmativement avant de partir en courant en direction du centre ville.

Valentin courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

Il tachait d'éviter au mieux les passants qui marchaient d'un pas bien trop nonchalant pour lui.

Quand un piéton un peu plus bougon que les autres, râlait un peu plus fort parce que Valentin l'avait bousculé, le coureur affichait un sourire contrit et lançait un mot d'excuse.

A chaque fois les piétons lui avaient rendu son sourire, en rougissant, apparemment gêné devant le physique de jeune fille de leur « agresseurs ».

Arrivé à une intersection, le feu du passage piéton clignotait annonçant qu'il allait passer au rouge.

Valentin prit pourtant le risque de traverser.

Ses yeux fixaient le petit bonhomme clignotant en le suppliant de rester comme ça le temps qu'il atteigne l'autre côté.

Il soupira en arrivant de l'autre côté et que le feu passa au rouge.

Il n'était plus très loin et sentait un point de côté lui couper la respiration.

De plus il sentait une douleur de plus en plus intense à la tête.

En voyant la devanture du magasin ouverte et sans la grille de protection, il ralentit un peu l'allure.

Ce fût pourtant hors d'haleine qu'il passa la porte de la boutique.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'appuya dessus pour reprendre son souffle.

Le carillon de l'entrée du magasin sonna.

Valentin sourit en entendant une réplique du film Apolo 13, énoncé par une voix nasillarde et fort peu crédible:

« _Allo, Houston on a un problème! »_

Il entendit Chloé bien avant de la voir.

La brune devait être en pleine discussion avec un client dans le fond de la boutique.

Quand il releva la tête pour lui signifier sa présence elle se tenait devant lui.

Il sursauta. La jeune femme brune se tenait si près de lui qu'il aurait pu compter les rides qui se formaient sur son visage.

Il aurait même put dire que ses rides d'expressions exprimait une grande inquiétude.

Elle le prit par la main pour le tirer vers la pièce à l'arrière de la boutique.

« Raconte-moi tout! » Ordonna-t-elle en le forçant à s'asseoir sur une chaise alors qu'elle commençait à chercher dans une des armoires qui occupait le fond de la pièce.

« J'ai pas grand chose à dire. » Déclara Valentin en grimaçant car son mal de tête s'amplifiait. « Je me suis réveillé comme ça ce matin... »

« Hier alors! » L'interrompit Chloé en sortant une boite puis une autre de l'armoire.

« Hier? » S'étonna Valentin. « Mais hier tout allait bien! »

« Vous êtes partit en mission, BK et toi? » L'interrogea Chloé en ouvrant une autre armoire ou elle sortit une troisième boite.

« Oui, une mission de routine. »Répondit Valentin en se massant les tempes.

«Il ne s'est rien passé de bizarre? »

«Bizarre comment? » Plaisanta Valentin avant qu'un regard noire de la commerçante ne lui cloue le bec.

«N'importe quoi qui ait pu te paraître différent et étrange! » Précisa d'une voix glacée Chloé.

« Je ne vois pas...Ah si ! » S'exclama d'un coup Valentin. « Dans le tunnel de glisse au retour, j'ai été touché par un drôle de truc lumineux... »

« C'est bien ce que je craignais ! » Conclue Chloé en ouvrant les trois boites.

Dans la première, il n'y avait que des bandes blanches de tissus.

Dans la deuxième, il y avait un oeuf métallique argenté de la taille d'un oeuf d'oie.

Dans la troisième, reposait un étrange couteau au manche en ivoire ouvragé par des mains de maître.

Chloé émit un petit sifflement.

D'un peu partout sortir alors les créatures que maîtrisait la sorcière brune: des nano-machines si perfectionnées que la technologie utilisé pour les créer, ne pouvait venir de notre monde.

Elle émit un nouveau sifflement et les petites bêtes formèrent un cercle sur le sol.

Celui-ci se mit lentement à irradier d'une lumière violette.

« Tend les bras! » Ordonna Chloé d'un ton peu amène.

Valentin obéit, alors qu'elle se saisissait du couteau et s'entaillait l'index droit.

Puis elle traça d'étranges symboles sur l'avant bras gauche de Valentin.

Quand elle eut finit, elle lui entailla l'index gauche et traça sur son propre bras droit la même suite de symbole.

Valentin attendit qu'elle finisse avant de lui poser la moindre question.

Une des premières règles qu'il avait retenue de son travail, c'était que aussi loufoque qu'elles soient, ses collègue n'agissait jamais à la légère.

« Je vais t'envoyer chez quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider, mais comme Carlie n'est pas là, je ne peux pas utiliser la porte...Ce sortilège te conduira là-bas et te permettras de rentrer quand tu en auras fini, surtout si je n'arrive pas à prévenir les autres. » Expliqua Chloé en lui montrant les marques qu'elle avait dessinée.

Elle prit l'oeuf.

« Avale! »

« Mais... » Objecta Valentin se demandant comment ce truc pouvait être gobé comme ça vu sa taille.

Chloé n'eut pas besoin de lui dire deux fois. Le regard noir qu'elle lui décerna le convainquit d'avaler l'objet sans faire d'histoire.

Il eut l'agréable surprise de le sentir diminuer de taille une fois qu'il eut glissé l'oeuf dans sa bouche.

« Enlève ton t-shirt et tes sous-vêtements! »

Valentin obéit sans rechigner.

Il n'avait aucune chance de discuter avec la brune tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait ce qu'elle attendait!

Il soupira.

Chloé se saisit de deux rouleaux de bande blanche. Elle se plaça devant Valentin et ne prononça qu'un seul mot.

« Sceau! »

Les deux rouleaux commencèrent à se dévider en se croisant pour s'enrouler autour de la poitrine et du bras droit de Valentin.

Quand elles eurent tout recouvert jusqu'à la paume de sa main, Chloé coupa le bout et rangea les bandes dans la boite.

Valentin remettait son haut quand elle reprit la parole.

« On a perdu assez de temps. Place-toi la, au milieu du cercle de nano-machines. Voilà très bien... » Le rassura Chloé d'une voix un peu plus agréable. « Je n'ai pas le temps de t'explique mais une fois là-bas explique que tu viens de ma part et que tu voyages entre les dimensions...Elle devrait comprendre! »

« Qui ? » Demanda Valentin alors que le cercle commençait à briller sous ses pieds et qu'il se sentait tomber.

« Yuko, la sorcière des dimensions! » Lui cria Chloé alors qu'il disparaissait.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : SOS Bishonen en détresse 04!

Auteur : Mano

Genre : Pour faire simple et en résumé, c'est du délire….

Disclamers : Tous les persos que je cite et utilise qui viennent de séries animées, romans, BD, manga, TV, ne m'appartiennent pas mais seront rendu après utilisation jusqu'à l'os à leur véritable propriétaire

Ceux qui sont sorties de mon cerveau pour prendre vie en traitement de texte, m'appartienne et donc je suis libre de leur faire subir toutes les tortures et aventures désastreuse que je peux imaginer….

**Précisions : **Pour cet épisode, j'ai choisit de détourner les héros d'un manga de Clamp, « XXXholic », avec une allusion nécessaire à « Tsubasa Réservoir chronicle ». 

**Précisions 2 : **Je conseille vivement la lecture des autres chapitres pour mieux appréhender l'univers de Valentin( un petit coup de pub par la même occasion)

**Résumé succinct**: Valentin travaille pour une agence matrimoniale un peu particulière. Les clients sont des héros provenant du monde de l'imaginaire et les requêtes des dits clients sont assez variées. Lors de sa première mission, il a été contaminé par la malédiction des Soma (Fruit basket), c'est pourquoi étant du signe de la vierge, il prend l'apparence d'une magnifique jeune femme quand une femme l'enlace... Enfin ça c'était avant ce matin...

bonne lecture!

**Je sais que le premier chapitre n'était pas evident à lié à XXXholic, mais il fallait bien poser le décors, il me semble que cela sera plus evident dans celui-là (encore que...On ne sais jamais)  
**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 02: Avoir du plomb dans l'aile

Valentin se sentit tomber comme s'il était aspiré vers le bas par une force qui le dépassait.

Chloé lui avait dit qu'elle l'envoyait chez la sorcière des dimensions. Il savait parfaitement où cela allait le conduire même s'il ne savait pas du tout où il allait atterrir.

Il connaissait le mangas dont était issus Yuko. C'était un des favoris de ses collègues. Il avait été obligé de les arbitrer plus d'une fois sur des paris qu'elles se lançaient quand aux rapports qu'entretenaient les différents personnages.

Il soupira.

Il n'en avait parlé qu'à Carole, sa patronne mais un des personnages le mettait mal à l'aise.

Mais le pire c'est qu'il était incapable de dire pourquoi.

Il allait certainement devoir rencontrer cette personne.

Enfin pour le moment ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'était cette migraine qui lui vrillait de plus en plus le crâne.

Il avait si mal à la tête qu'il avait beaucoup de difficultés à se concentrer.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, mais il ne savait pas quoi!

Il préféra observer ce qui l'entourait plutôt que de se torturer l'esprit inutilement.

Son examen fût très rapide puisqu'il n'y avait rien.

Rien que les ténèbres.

Pas de couleur.

Pas de bruit.

Pas d'odeur.

Ah si!

Il pouvait sentir une merveilleuse odeur de cuisine.

Valentin se laissa guider par son odorat, jusqu'au moment où il percuta quelque chose de dur et froid.

« Aie! » S'exclama-t-il en se frottant le bout du nez.

La vue lui revint alors.

Bien qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de lumière dans l'espace où il se trouvait, il pouvait distingué un mur devant lui ou bien le fond d'un placard.

Une lumière diffuse semblait provenir de derrière lui.

Il tenta de se retourner, mais le manque d'espace le gênait.

A nouveau, il se cogna dans une planche de bois horizontale qui semblait être apparut par enchantement devant lui.

Apparemment la réalité de cette dimension apparaissait petit à petit et il émergeait dans un placard!

Il se projeta rapidement en avant pour ne pas se retrouver coincer entres les étagère du placard.

Si bien qu'il déboula avec fracas dans une petite cuisine.

Visiblement les délicieuses odeurs de cuisine venaient de là car un jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos sursauta.

Il se retourna vers Valentin en brandissant une louche comme arme en poussant un cri de surprise quelque peu hystérique.

Quel tableau pathétique ils devaient faire à eux deux!

Le cuisinier armé de sa louche menaçant une jeune fille à quatre patte sur le sol de sa cuisine!

Valentin s'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi honteux de cette entrée en scène en aurait bien rit.

Devant l'air figé du brun à lunette qui lui faisait face, Valentin se redressa avec peine. Sa migraine empirait de minute en minute.

« Excusez- moi pour mon arrivée peu conventionnelle mais j'aimerais voir... » Déclara Valentin en se tenant à la table pour s'empêcher de tomber à nouveau.

« Alors le petit oiseau est arrivée? » Demanda une femme sur le pas de la porte.

Valentin sursauta.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Si le garçon qui faisait la cuisine avait une tenue des plus conventionnelle: un uniforme de lycéen à moitié caché par un grand tablier blanc, la tenue de la femme était époustouflante. Elle portait un kimono noir avec un imprimé de fleur rose dessus. La pose lascive qu'elle se donnait tout en s'appuyant contre le montant de la porte accentuait l'échancrure de son vêtement mettant en valeur ses longues jambes.

«Yuko! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu attendais l'arrivée d'une cliente! » S'énerva le cuisinier en agitant sa louche dans tout les sens.

«Et me priver d'un si beau spectacle! Tu rêves! » Déclara Yuko en s'éloignant de la dangereuse agitation du lycéen.

Puis elle concentra son attention sur Valentin.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

L'aura que dégageait la femme était encore plus impressionnante et palpable que celle qu'il lui avait imaginé en lisant les livres.

« Alors tu as un souhait, petit moineau? » Demanda Yuko avec un sourire énigmatique qui perturba un peu plus Valentin.

« C'est Chloé qui m'envoie! » Finit par balbutier Valentin en essayant d'échapper au regard prédateur de la femme.

« Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas eut de ses nouvelles. Comment va-t-elle? Se plaît-t-elle toujours dans sa nouvelle dimension? » Lui demanda la sorcière avec un sourire ravie.

« Bien et je pense que oui. Elle a dit que vous pourriez m'aider... »

« Tu sais comment fonctionne ma boutique? » S'enquit Yuko par pure politesse sembla-t-il.

Valentin acquiesça.

Sa migraine ne cessait d'empirer et il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son équilibre.

« Chloé m'a dit de vous expliquer que je voyage entre les dimensions. Hier au cour de mon voyage retour, j'ai été traversé par un truc lumineux... »

« Quel genre de truc? » Demanda Watanuki en reposant sa louche.

« Quel genre de truc? » Répéta une boule de poil noir qui venait de bondir sur la table de la cuisine.

Elle répéta plusieurs fois la question en sautillant.

Puis Mokona puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, s'arrêta net devant Valentin.

« Meyko! » S'exclama l'animale avec un rictus étrangement figé sur son visage.

« Hum hum. » fit Yuko. « C'est bien ce que je pensais! »

Deux voix enfantines lui firent échos alors que deux gamines entraient dans la cuisine qui commençait à être bondée.

«C'est ce que la patronne pensait » Psalmodiaient en choeur Maru et Moro.

Yuko se retourna vers le lycéen.

« Watanuki, prépare nous un encas avec un bon saké! Et une aspirine pour notre invitée! Nous allons au salon pour converser plus confortablement»

« Du sake! A cette heure! » Explosa Watanuki en commençant à s'agiter mais en obéissant tout de même. « Ce n'est même pas encore l'heure de l'apéritif! »

Valentin sentait que sa patience atteignait sa limite.

Entre la migraine, les éclats de voix du brun et le piaillement des trois derniers arrivés, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas les envoyer voir ailleurs.

Cette pensée à peine finit d'être formulé, il sentie que la sorcière le tirait en avant par les bouts de bandages de sa main droite.

« Chloé a bien fait les choses mais contrôle tes pensées, car vu la puissances de ce qui est entré en toi, je ne suis pas sûr que son sceau suffise! » L'avertit Yuko en le tirant à l'extérieur de la cuisine. « Je n'aimerais pas devoir aller les chercher sur la lune! »

Valentin fronça les sourcils.

Il ne comprenait pas le sens des propos de Yuko.

Il se voyait pas comment il aurait put expédier les gêneurs sur la lune.

Il était normale...

C'est à ce moment précis que ce qui lui avait échappée depuis son départ lui revint en mémoire.

La pilule!

Il n'avait pas pris la pilule qui le protégerait des effets secondaires de son voyage!

S'il restait trop longtemps ici, allez savoir ce qui lui arriverait!

Peut être serait-il capable de voir les esprits comme Watanuki, où...

La panique commençait à l'envahir.

Il se mit à trembler, mais la voix de la sorcière le tira de ses sombres pensées.

« Tu ne crains rien. Mon magasin est un espace à part. » Le rassura-t-elle. « De plus, la pilule n'aurait pas put te protéger. »

« Pourquoi? » Questionna Valentin alors que les deux gamines et Mokona répétaient sa question comme une litanie.

« Ce que tu abrites est plus puissant. » Annonça sans détour Yuko en ouvrant la porte du salon. « Tu as déjà commencer à changer. »

La dernière phrase de la sorcière était loin de le rassurer.

Mais cela expliquait pourquoi il avait son apparence féminine.

Il se demandait jusqu'à quel point, il pouvait changer.

« Pouvez-vous m'aider? » Demanda Valentin en essayant de retrouver un peu de son calme alors que les trois créatures étranges les suivaient.

« Bien entendu! » S'exclama la sorcière en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil du salon . «Reste à savoir si tu as de quoi me payer. »

« Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir en juger. »Soupira Valentin en se laissant tomber dans un autre fauteuil.

Ses jambes refusaient de le porter davantage.

«Tout à fait. » Sourit Yuko satisfaite par la réponse de Valentin.

Elle le fixa.

Elle le détaillait sous toute les coutures ce qui le fit rougir de gêne.

Watanuki arriva et déposa un plateau copieusement chargé sur une petite table.

Il saisit un verre qu'il tendit à Valentin.

A l'intérieur de celui-ci un cachet effervescent finissait de fondre

« Merci. » Remercia Valentin en lui souriant ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le jeune brun.

Le sourire sur le visage de Yuko s'agrandit.

Une lueur étrange traversa son regard, faisant frissonner les deux jeune gens.

Ils échangèrent un regard chargé d'appréhension avant que la voix de Yuko ne les fasse sursauter.

« Oui. Oui tu as de quoi me payer en retour. Pour le service que tu me demandes, je vais te demander de me rendre un service équivalent! »

« Quel genre de service? » Questionna légèrement inquiet Valentin tout en buvant son verre.

« Pas grand chose. Juste accompagner Watanuki à la compétition de tir à l'arc! » Annonça Yuko en haussant les épaules.

« C'est tout ! » s'exclama Valentin en se demandant où se cachait le piège.

« Quoi? » S'étrangla le médium en se retournant vers sa patronne en agitant les bras. «Je ne comptais pas y aller ce matin je voulais juste aller donner son bento à Domeki! »

« Et bien tes priorités ont changées, vous rendre tous les deux là-bas vous fera le plus grand bien! »soupira Yuko en mordant dans un des amuses-gueules qu'avait préparé le garçon.

« Mais c'est trop injuste! » Commença à déclarer théâtralement le brun. « Himawari-chan m'a dit hier qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'accompagner car elle avait d'autres obligations. C'est pourquoi je ne comptais pas m'y rendre... »

« Moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient si cela me permet de rentrer rapidement! » Accepta Valentin.

Il avait interrompu la tirade enflammé de Watanuki sur « son Himawari », car il savait qu'une fois que le médium était lancé sur elle, il devenait impossible à contrôler.

Il se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Cette fille ne lui revenait pas du tout .

C'était elle le personnage que Valentin n'arrivait pas à cerner dans le manga.

Le fait qu'elle ne pointe pas le bout de son nez à la compétition le soulageait.

Et comme le service que lui demandait de remplir Yuko ne lui semblait pas risqué, il voulait faire preuve de bonne volonté.

Watanuki le regarda, un peu fâché de s'être fait stopper dans son éloge sur Himawari.

Mais devant le sourire confiant que lui lança Valentin, il ne répondit rien et vaincu se contenta de rougir en baissant les yeux.

**A suivre...**


End file.
